The mystery
by BlackWolfAngle
Summary: Light and alice are Haruhi's cousin and they came to visit for the summer. They never visited before though so Haruhi has her doubts. What is the real reason they came all the way to visit there cousin? Read to find out. Also this is a re-make of yin and yang
1. Chapter 1

The boys seemed to be surprised when a blonde leapt to his feet yelling "you boy why are you in this house hold." Narrowing my eyes at him the old man spoke up. "Oh tamaki I wouldn't say those things thats Hurihi cousin." I didnt smile at him just grimaced. "im going to my room old man." I then left the room. Walking to my room I opened up the door and quickly closed it. I had papers everywhere and pictures. No one knew except my sister and the old man. We didnt come here because we wanted to see relatives but because HE was here. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. A male voice was heard on the other side. "Light~" I growled and then answered in a grumpy voice. "Yah old man what do you want?" I walked to the door and opened it up a crack and walked out. "what do you want?" He was fake crying by the time I was looking up at him with no emotion. "Your too much like hicaru it truly is scary...Well besides you being a boy part but it really is scary." He sighed than thru a blue uniform at me. "What is this for?" I asked turning the suit around in my hands and also finding a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. Looking at the old man he shrugged and walked away flipping his hair too. Walking back into my room and discarding the suit I went to bed. "SHAY...ALICE ITS TIME TO GET UP!" The old man yelled into my room and I groaned and heard a thump on the other side of my wall. Laughing I got up and walked out the door and yawned. Yawning Haruhi had on that same uniform the old man gave me the other night. "What are you doing so early in the morning?" She looked at me and smiled a little "Im going to school and so are you and Alice." My eyes widened and I glared "I have no choice do I?" My head fell forward covering my eyes and a small smile on my face. "No you dont now go get dressed I already am and I look fabulous." I looked over to see Alice in a yellow dress and she was twirling around and showing off. "I will be back in a little bit." going back into my room I changed into the blue suit and black pants. I didnt button the top and kept the tie loose around my neck. Walking out the bedroom door I was greeted with Alice, Haruhi, and the old man. They looked at me funny and then the old man laughed. "You look nothing like your twin sister." He laughed and whipped a fake tear from his eye. "alright time for school." We then left for the school. "How long do you think it will take before they find out that you two are girls?" Alice was in front of us both while I put in headphones and ignored those two my hair was disarrayed and sticking up all over. We arrived at the school within 30min of it starting. Groaning I stated to turn away but Alice grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me with her and haruhi. "What the hell are you doing let me go this instant." They both ignored me and kept on dragging me. "Nope Haruhi wants to show us her friends~." Alice sang and kept on dragging me. After a while I gave up and let alice drag me along. "we are here." Haruhi said in a monotonous voice. She opened some double doors and alice's hands dropped to her sides. Seeing my chance I ran. "Shay!?" Alice called behind her when she noticed I was gone. She didnt come after me that was a good sign. "Finally I am free now on with my day." I said to no one inpatucular. I walked down some halls and got lost. 'Damn im lost in this rich snotty school.' I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk towards some voices. When I rounded the corner I was greeted with yellow dresses every where. "Shit." I tried to run but my out burst caught some girls attention. "Kyahh hes so cute are you with the host club?" A girl asked and grabbed me as I tried to run. The whole group of girls attacked me and I ran. They were right behind me yelling and screaming. "Why me ALICE!?" I yelled as I ran past the same room that I was running away from in the first place. I got half way to the door when I was tackled to the ground. "Let my brother go." I looked up to see alice standing over me with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Or else." The girls ran away screaming and winking at me. "I feel so violated." I was sitting on the ground shaking and then I looked up to see Alice looking at me with with death in her eyes. "Shit." I got up and tried to run but was caught agin. "Come on Alice dont be rash." I was struggling hard now the glint in my twins eyes was evil and she was mad. "The first day and you are already a flirt hmm how can I fix that?" She tapped her chin with her pointer finger, "Ah I got it why not join the host club.?" She seemed existed about it but then the double doors opened to reveal twins. There hair was red and brown eyes. "That is Hikaru and that one is Kaoru." she pointed to them but I knew she was wrong "I think you got them mixed up because look at there faces they have smug expressions." I explained wriggling out of Alice's grasp. I dusted off my suit and looked at them both. "THAT one is Hicaru and the other one is Kaoru." "Light you were alway good at reading peoples expressions but I swear you are the one who is wrong this time." She stood up to her full hight witch wasnt as tall as me but she was about chin level and I was about as tall as the twin brothers. "Alice?" I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "I-Im sorry that T-those girls attacked you." She hugged me and I hugged her back her fake sobs were muffled by my shirt. "Im sorry Light..." she pulled away and whipped her eyes. "Im sorry I ruined your shirt." "Its fine I can make it thru the day with this shirt but I dont care.." I looked at the twins whose faces lit up after the dramatic seen. "Of course we do our mother is the lead fashion designer and we have the perfect cloths." They grabbed me arms and dragged me thru the doors. 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to my room I opened up the door and quickly closed it. I had papers everywhere and pictures. No one knew except my sister and the old man. We didnt come here because we wanted to see relatives but because HE was here. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

A male voice was heard on the other side. **I growled and then answered in a grumpy voice. **

**I slowly looked at the door and answered I walked to the door and opened it up a crack and walked out. He was fake crying by the time I was looking up at him with no emotion. **


End file.
